


What to do in a Christmas date?

by gomesswithyou



Series: TEEN WOLF Christmas Stories: Sterek, Scallison and Jydia [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomesswithyou/pseuds/gomesswithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd Christmas story<br/>After Scott Allison Jackson and Lydia make Stiles and Derek go on a date, they have nothng to do. Can Scott and Allison find something else to do on Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to do in a Christmas date?

Scallison

After Scott, Allison Lydia and Jackson decided not to go to the dinner to make Stiles and Derek go on a date, that left Scott and Allison with one quesion: What to do for the next 8 hours until it was the time for the dinner?

They couldn´t do "couple things" because neither of them had a place in Beacon Hills because they both went to colleges away from there and in Chris was in his apartment and he had cameras in ALL the rooms since some other supernatural creatures had attacked Beacon Hills, in Melissa´s house, Scott´s door couldn´t be locked so the only time they did it there when Chris came to catch up with Allison after not seeing her in 6 months for college, him Rphael (who was also visiting for the Holidays) and Mellisa had an unpleasant and dirty surprise.

They couldn´t cook the dinner because:  
1.- It was Lydia and Jackson´s year, it should have been Scott an Allyson but since 4 years ago in their last turn, Scot had used sodium bicarbonate instead of sakt, then exploted Derek´s microwave and causing an awfully big fire in Derek´s loft whie making lemonade (don´t ask) after Stiles being the only one who convinces Derek of not killing Scott (seriously how could this guys not saw that they were crazy for each other) they had bnned Scott from ever being closer than 5 feet to any kitchen until he learned to cook soooo... it was basically forever. 

They couldn´t go to any place like the movies because they didn´t know where Stiles and Derek were going to see the movie, and almost every mall or shop was closed for Christmas, they couldn´t go to anywhere to have fun.

They couldn´t go with any of their friends because: Aiden.- was dead Ethan & Danny.- were having dinner with Danny´s parents to let them know that they were getting married Malia.- was still in college for her last exams, and when she and Stiles breaked up because he was gay (he tried to see if he was bisex) it hadn´t ended up pretty Kira.-Was going with the Skinwalkwers again just like she did every 3 months to check out if everything was fine. Liam and Mason.- were going on a double date with Hayden and Mason´s boyfriend Jack Also Scott and Allison didn´t wanted to go with any of them because maybe then they´ll have to invite them to the dinner it was just for the closest circle so they couldn´t hang out with them.

They couldn´t go with their parents because they still were trying to forget the 4th base incident. 

And they couldn´t go with Lydia and Jackson because Scott no 5 feet close to the kitchen rule. So they got nothing to do on their Christmas date, if you didn´t counted catching up and just talk. 

When they finished talking and catching up they realised it was just 3 p.m. 5 more hours until they could go to Derek´s loft for the dinner. "So hey Allison, what do you want to do for the next 5 hours?" "I don´t know Scott, I mean that I guess we could go to a restaurant now but we would still have like 3 more hours to kill. After they went to a restaurant and eat, they went back to Mellisa´s house in there they found a nice surprise. "Hey Allison, there´s the movie we saw last year with Derek, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson in last years Christmas." "Oh really? Hey maybe we can see it, I mean the movie wasn´t that lame"(it was)(just not as much as the other ones)

When they finally finished the movie, they realised that it was almost time to go to Derek´s loft to the dinner, and that they had been cudling almost all-day. "Hey Scott, I found what we can do the next thing we don´t have nothing to do" "Cudlling and watching Christmas movies, seems like a good plan."

Then they got ready for the Christmas dinner, hoping that they would interrumpt in Stiles and Derek in what their parents had caught them doing. (Spoiler:they did)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the Scallison story. There´s still the Jydia story and the dinner. Please leave kudos and tell me if you liked it. And about the Danny/Ethan wedding I might do a story about it, if you want one please tell on the comments. Thanks. Bye.


End file.
